Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Book 5
by Noelle5
Summary: It has been only a short time since the return of Lord Voldemort and the Tri-Wizard Cup. Harry is yet again enduring life at the Dursley's when a very strange and muderous visitor comes to call (And NO it isn't who you think!) Harry is saved by the last p
1. The Murderous Visitor

The cold harsh high-pitched laugh rung in his ear and then the spinning, weird feeling behind his navel came with a wush. He woke up in a cold, wet sweat of fear and anger in the dark room at 4-privet drive.   
  
These nightmares had been going on ever since he had gotten home from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry's mind raced like it had many nights before, life-like and real: Cedric's body sprawled on the ground next to him, fear still in his life-less eyes, the ghostlike memory figures of Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins and….no…he …must not think of it …Hogwarts…Hermione granger…Cho Chang. It was too late he had thought of the most haunting and hardest memory of them all, the "ghosts" of his parents.  
  
Harry sat silently, as though sitting in a pensieve, thinking of his parents over and over until his head hurt and there was a strong stinging in the corner of his eyes. No…he must not cry… not now, for Harry knew that if he started to cry he would never stop and would have to endure the taunting and teasing lead by Dudley and his gang.   
  
He wouldn't be living at 4 privet drive with his relatives the Dursleys if it hadn't been for Lord Voldemort, Cedric wouldn't be dead if it weren't for Voldemort, Sirius and Hagrid wouldn't be away from him on secret missions if it weren't for Voldemort. Suddenly, without warning, Harry pounded his fist so hard that he bled and a strong, murderous hatred for Lord Voldemort leapt out from inside of him.   
  
He had to do something, something to calm him down, someone to talk to…Sirius! he thought and with a sudden burst of happiness he leapt from his bed a little to hard and he fell with a bang on the floor.   
  
A loud roar from his relative's bedroom and a gigantic stomping from down the hall and Harry knew he had woken up Uncle Vernon. With a huge bang! the door flung open revealing a rather large man with a fat face the color of a plum.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?!!!!!" He said fuming.  
  
Harry thought carefully about his choice of words before announcing, "Just fell…sorry?" rubbing his behind rather sorely. He knew had not thought carefully enough for the right words, for Uncle Vernon's ears now seemed to be exploding with steam.  
  
"just fell!?!?…just fell!?!?…you woke me up at 3 o'clock because you fell? Why were you up in the first place?!?! You clumsy, stupid boy speak to me!"  
  
"I was just having a nightmare." Harry, sputtering out the first excuse he could think of, for it was also the truth.  
  
"Well from now on DON'T have nightmares, or you'll be spending the remainder of the summer IN YOUR CUPBOARD!!" Uncle Vernon yelled spitting wildly as he talked, wetting Harry's face disgustingly.  
  
At this Harry heard softer, but still perturbed footsteps coming up the hall. A 2nd figure appeared taller then Uncle Vernon with a pale complexion and an unusually long neck like an ostrige's.   
  
"What...is...yaw... all this racket, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia yawned,   
  
"What did YOU do this time?" she said staring at Harry with a look that could have killed.   
  
"Just being HARRY, Petunia. You know how he is, I don't know how you put up with is nonsense and crap every single day!" said Vernon sounding calmer towards his wife, but still glaring at Harry.   
  
"I don't know how I put up with YOU two everyday!!" Harry thought sorely.  
. He returned to reality and realized one minute that both Vernon and Petunia were glaring at him and advancing and the next minute they had stopped dead in there tracks, there eyes filled with horror.   
  
Harry petrified to face the "thing" that had stopped his mad-eyed relatives, slowly turned around to face Nagini, Voldemort's personal snake! Harry thoughts were racing like wild now, the words of Voldemort stuck in his mind, "...I couldn't reach you there, you're more protected there then I think you even know"...know...know...   
  
If he was so protected here how was the gigantic snake able to make it?  
Voldemort.   
"Dumbledore is a much more powerful and awesome wizard then Voldemort ever was or ever will be!" Harry thought with determination, "he just has to be", he murmured, unsure of these words.  
"If Dumbledore came up with the plans for my protection then they are good enough to fool Lord Voldemort or anyone for that matter!" he said more loudly then he wanted too, but what came out of his mouth were not human words, he was talking parseltounge!   
  
"What is that you retched boy?" said Nagini in a calm, but murderous hiss....  
  
In is world of dreaming he had forgotten that he was probably facing death in the face and fell of his bed again in shock. Nagini laughed a soft, cruel, mocking laugh.  
It was then that Harry realized the full weirdness of the situation. There was the huge snake belonging to Lord Voldemort, the most feared and hated wizard in the world, floating in mid-air.   
  
He didn't care how the grotesque reptile was staying in the air, but at this point he didn't care, he would give anything to just be back at the Burrow with his friends.  
  
While Harry was trying to concentrate on what to do with the odd situation...Nagini started to talk again,  
  
"Why are you sssitting there Potter",   
"Aren't you going to even try and ssstupefy me?"   
"To ssscared Potter",   
"Ssscared to break the rules dear Mr. Potter"   
  
I won't let her get to me...I won't let her get to me...I won't let her get to me, Harry thought more determined then ever. At this point the snake was slowly slithering closer to Harry as though there was an invisible floor below him, while still shouting insults at Harry.  
She is trying to provoke me to break the rule of magic, she is trying to make me do something that I don't want to do, Harry thought. He felt like he was under the Imperius cruse, his mind fighting his impulse to use Avada Kedavra on the stupid snake now almost to his nose.  
  
I WON'T DO IT!!! Shouted Harry in his head still fighting the urge to use magic out of Hogwarts (there is a strict rule that no student must use magic out of Hogwarts over summer break, which consequence was immediate expulsion!). It seemed as though the animal was hypnotizing him in some way as she talked slowly, calmly and deadly.  
  
"Come here little Potter, come to me. I will take you to your death Harry. Won't it be fun?" Nagini whispered in Harry's ear over and over again.  
  
Harry was starting to give in, unable to handle Nagini's whispers.  
  
"Get on my back Harry and I will take you to death" she said.  
  
Harry suddenly had no thought in his head; he had no feelings of what he was doing, just that he should do whatever the voice said. So with that Harry put one leg over Nagini's shiny body.  
  
Without warning the slippery reptile glided back onto the air and moved swiftly to the east. All of the sudden a burst off blue light and some words from a voice, Harry was sure he had heard before, came gliding up from the ground and hit the snake and it and Harry started to fall from the sky.   
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He had regained complete coconscious and was very startled when he found himself suddenly falling from the sky, to definite death. His brain was in a sudden state of panic and he couldn't think clearly, what was he going to do?!!   
  
The voice he had heard sounded again it and was closer. Harry's mind was now running completely amuck. He was trying to think of a way to get down, why he was on Nagini's back of all things and whom the strange voice belonged to. And then he was on the ground, he probably won't have realized it if he hadn't fell over and knocked of his glasses. 


	2. Miss Arabella Figg

Harry looked up… he saw the blur of a lady standing over him.  
"Harry dear, get up and I will explain" the strange voice said.   
  
Harry searched in the dark for his glasses and finally found them after searching for 5 minutes. But to his dismay one of the lenses was shattered.   
  
Finally coming to his senses he put them on and looked up to see who his mystery rescuer was. He screamed in amazement when he saw that the lady that had saved him was…MRS. FIGG with wand in hand!!!!   
  
Although he could only see out of one lens while the other gave him unclear pictures of 100's of Arabella Figg's. He accepted her outstretched hand and got up quickly.  
"Let me fix those dear." said Mrs. Figg kindly. Harry, still astounded, handed his glasses to Mrs. Figg absentmindedly and she continued to use the Reparo charm.  
  
Seeing the bewilderment in her eyes she said sweetly, "I know you are confused how about you come inside and I will tell you everything."  
  
Harry seeing no other choice decided to go with his strange neighbor. As they neared the house he began to smell the wretched stench of cabbage and (what smelled like) hundreds of cats and began to 2nd guess his decision.  
  
"Maybe I should go home. Yeah know that my aunt and uncle are probably worried sick about me." Harry announced to Mrs. Figg, but secretly thought that his relatives were probably rejoicing with gladness thinking that the huge snake had eaten Harry. This sparked a question in Harry's mind and he decided to ask Mrs. Figg (if that who she really was anyway).   
"Mrs. Figg, where did the sna…" Harry started but was interrupted by Arabella.   
"I doubt that they will miss you much the way that they mistreat you like that, but just to be safe I stupefied them," said the friendly neighbor. "And in case you were just going to ask me were Voldemort's snake went. I am going to tell you that I thought I saw him disappear after I disabled him to fly."  
  
Harry could hardly believe his ears. Was Mrs. Figg a witch this whole time? Why didn't she tell me? WHAT WAS GOING ON!? At this they entered Mrs. Figg's house and the overwhelming smell of cabbage stew filled his nostrils.   
  
As many times before Harry saw the many cats that Mrs. Figg owned, she went up to each own (which took FOREVER) and cooed there names petting them as she talked. Finally she called Harry over to a wall beside a huge armchair covered in cats. She took out her wand (8/12 inches, unicorn hair, mahogany) and tapped it on one overly large flower on her wall paper that Harry hadn't noticed before 3 times and at the last tap she said "Dissendium" and suddenly a door opened to Harry's greatest amazement. She said "lumos" lighting the path of stairs ahead of her with the new light at the end of her wand. Harry followed only to scream out when he finally reached their destination.   
  
In front of him was a rather large room, with a huge table in the center and many chairs around it. On the wall there were many plaques and pictures of different witches and wizards some Harry knew and some he didn't. In most of the pictures the inhabitants were sound asleep, but a lot of the pictures only had a blank black background. Curious as to who the witch/wizard that was supposed to be in the picture Harry moved closer to look at the gold name-plate at the bottom of each frame. He let out another small scream as the nameplate in front of him said "Sirius Black", the one next to that (also empty), "Severus Snape"! Why were Sirius and Professor Snape pictures in the same room and next to each other?! As he went down the row of names he found "Rubeus Hagrid","Minerva McGonagall" and "Remus Lupin" among other people he didn't know, most still in their pictures.   
  
Finally he came across 2 pictures that me him stop dead in his tracks. "Lily Potter" and "James Potter" the name-plates read, "may they rest in peace and may we honor and cherish them forever. Above the name- plates there were 2 stationary pictures of his parents smiling. So happy, he thought, "WHY?!" he murmured with hate as he again started to shake with anger as he thought about Worm tail, Nagini and VOLDEMORT! Once again the stinging in the corner of his eyes started as he looked at the pictures and the roses that lay across their pictures. He was very happy when Mrs. Figg called him over to talk to him.  
  
"Harry I know that this must be really weird and mind-boggling for you so I am going to explain everything from the beginning, you can ask all of your questions after I am done."  
" I am a witch as I am sure that you have noticed by now. I went to school with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and…your parents. I was always just watching them from afar until our 6th year. We started to talk (all of us) and soon became friends. We stayed friends and kept in touch after we left Hogwarts. Then when Lord Voldemort was at his highest we decided to form an order against Lord Voldemort and we called it "the Order of the Phoenix". We asked many old friends of ours from Hogwarts to join and even asked Albus Dumbledore. I volunteered to be one of 10 to be positioned around the muggle world. That is how I came to live in the muggle world. I learned a lot about it and convinced everyone that I was infact a muggle. I dressed like a muggle, but many thought me to be strange because I kept so many cats. The reason for this was, of course, that I was a witch and had a strong bond with cats. Everyone steered clear of me. Then Lily and James went into hiding. All thought that Sirius was their secret keeper, as you know that story, and when Lord Voldemort killed your parents and tried to kill you we had an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We thought and thought of what could be done about you since you would now be famous and could not understand what had happened. We finally thought of your last remaining relatives, the Dursleys…" Mrs. Figg took one long breath and continued.  
"Dumbledore (our head advisor) thought it was best that Hagrid go get Harry and bring him to the Dursleys before anything else happened to him. Minerva was not present at these meetings for she was watching the Dursley's all day. Of course after he told her the Order's decision she objected but realized we no choice except to leave with a note and watch you. We wrote a note telling Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to meet us at my house the next day to discuss what they must do. Dumbledore then starting setting up the plan to keep me save. He asked me to moved near to the Dursley's to keep an eye on you and waited for your relatives. We brought them down here and told them about a way we could keep you safe. At this your Uncle was outraged and turned to leave, but Albus told him that if he left and refused to help that he would take their son Dudley away, so of course they had no choice. We told them that they were to be your secret keepers…you do know what a secret keeper is and how it protects the person, do you not?  
Harry found himself able to cook up something like an "uhuh", but Mrs. Figg decided to tell him anyway.   
  
"A secret keeper is a person who a person that wants to go into hiding trusts very much that keeps the secret of where the hiding person is. This is good because then if the secret keeper doesn't tell the person they are hiding from where the person is then the evil guy, who in this case is Lord Voldemort, could be standing in front of the hider's nose and not even know it." "Am I making any sense?" asked the kind Mrs. Figg.  
Harry again heard him self say yes, but secretly knew that she didn't.  
  
"Anyway, your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were to be your secret keepers. And after many hours of arguing they finally gave in. This is how Dumbl…" she continued.  
"WHAT?! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are my secret keepers!!?!!! How is that possible? They won't have anything to do with magic. It doesn't make sense! I'M SURPRISED THAT VOLDEMORT HASN'T FOUND ME BEFORE!!!" Harry screamed at the startled Mrs. Figg. Harry didn't want to admit it but he thought that it did. It all made sense. The reason that they always yelled at Harry to NEVER let anyone notice he was a wizard was that they were his secret keeper's and didn't want to lose their son.   
  
……. It all made sense to him except 1 thing. How was Nagini able to get to him and know where he was? She had obviously seen him and Voldemort himself told Harry before he had planned to kill him that he couldn't find him and kill him there. He was about to ask Mrs. Figg, but she had decided to continue.  
  
"I know that it is hard to comprehend, but it is true and you NEED to know. As I was saying… This was how Dumbledore made sure that you were safe while in he muggle world. After that night the Order of the Phoenix stopped having meetings because everyone thought that the dark lord was dead. While you were at home I often liked to change into my cat Anamagi form and…"  
"Wait a minute!" Harry yelled. This was too much for him his hated relatives his secret keepers and his neighbor a witch. He didn't want to listen anymore, but something made him and he asked Mrs. Figg to continue.  
  
"Come up to your lawn to look at you. You reminded me so much of your father, doing your homework in the dark and I missed your father…and mother (she added hastily) so very, very much. In fact I was doing just that when I saw your relatives come in and start to yell at you and so I just lay down and covered by eyes and ears and tried to wait until it was over. While I was trying to concentrate on not thinking of you being yelled at I heard a hissing and my curiosity got the better of me ( you know that curiosity killed the cat!), and good thing to, because when I looked I saw you were talking to the huge snake. I quickly changed into my human form and just as you were leaving on the snake's back I used my magic and saved you." Mrs. Figg stopped for a moment and looked at the picture of James Potter and then Harry and then looked away. Harry thought he saw a small tear trickling down the old woman's face. 


	3. The Truth

Feeling uncomfortable with the tense look on Mrs. Figg's face he got up quickly and started to look around. There was a large plaque on one side of the wall, Harry went up to it and read its contents. It said:  
We, the members of the Order of the Phoenix, hereby swear to always live and act against Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, and never linger between the sides of good and evil no matter what the conditions, we promise to do all in our power to protect those targeted by Lord Voldemort. We swear this until our dieing days and know the consequences of breaking the laws and promises of the Order of the Phoenix.   
Under this were about hundred and fifty signatures, including his parents, which were now glowing a brilliant gold, along with those names of the people that had also died in the service of the Order of the Phoenix (although curiouslu their names were not glowing as bright as the Potters). As Harry was reading all the names of the witches and wizards he noticed a name glowing a dark blood red, which read: Peter Pettigrew. As Harry saw the name the (all to familiar) feeling of extreme hatred for Lord Voldemort, his followers and Peter lodged in his head and heart and made his scar have a slight feeling of pain.  
  
As Harry examined the document more closely he realized that there were extra spaces at the bottom of the document. It seemed as though the Order of the Phoenix was waiting for some more members, but who? Harry looked at the spaces more closely and for a split second he thought he saw the name Harry Potter appear dimly on the next line available. He blinked and looked again and sure enough there were the faint, gray words: Harry Potter. In awe of the paper, his mind began to race. "I never signed this paper? Did I?" Harry thought puzzled. He quickly turned to Mrs. Figg who was watching Harry with longing in her eyes and blurted out, "Can I join?"  
"What is that my dear boy?" Mrs. Figg said with a small smile on her face. "Did you say that you wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix? You do know that the members of the Order of the Phoenix the group of people whose lives revolve around the killing of Lord Voldemort and the protection of muggles and magic people around the world. You have read the agreement signed by all members of the Order of the Phoenix, have you not?" she said no inching closer and closer to Harry, her smiling growing bigger and bigger with every step she took.   
  
"Yes, well my life already revolves around Lord Voldemort and protecting myself and friends anyway, and so I would like to join the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry his confidence and determination suddenly growing to an all time high.  
"Are you sure?" Mrs. Figg asked looking more perplexed then ever.  
Harry looked quickly at the pictures of his parents, the glowing names of his parents and then at Peter Pettigrew's signature glowing its dark blood red. He made up his mind. He would join the Order of the Phoenix, he would protect all those, like himself, being targeted by Lord Voldemort and his evil group of followers, he would devote his life fully to killing Lord Voldemort and…Peter.  
"Yes!" Harry cried, the pictures of Cedric's body next to him and the memory of that horrible night when he had seen Voldemort return to life and kill Cedric.  
Mrs. Figg smile then widened all the way up to her ears.  
"If you are certain…" Mrs. Figg said now as close to Harry as his nose. The foul stench of cabbage stunk in her breath; Harry had made up his mind. He would kill Lord Voldemort or DIE TRYING!  
Harry nodded yes. Suddenly Mrs. Figg smile vanished and she magicked a quill pen with a feather of a phoenix to her hand.  
"Then sign." she said in a voice so stern and serious that Harry wondered if she was the same person.  
She held out the pen and Harry saw that her hand was shaking. He stared deep into the old woman's eyes and saw the glimmer and sparkle of a young woman. It was then that Harry wondered if Mrs. Figg had gone to school with his parents, then why was she so old. And then it hit him. Mrs. Figg did not look like this at all. She was using a polyjuice potion. He was just about to ask her when…  
  
"Arabella!"a strong voice called from outside of the large room, "Arabella, let me in… I need to talk to you."  
Harry was sure that he had heard that voice before. OH NO!!! WAS IT VOLDEMORT!? No he thought his voice was higher. Who is it?  
Mrs. Figg carefully walked back up the steps. Harry heard Mrs. Figg's shoes against the cold, gray stone steps and then Mrs. Figg murmur something and he heard the sliding of the wall and someone's (someone large's) footsteps loud and hard against the floor. And then there he was. Uncle Vernon…out of breath and tired. His face worried and mad at the same time, but became suddenly overjoyed to see Harry standing there in the back of the room (phoenix quill pen in hand).  
To Harry's surprise Uncle Vernon was not freaking out over the moving pictures, Mrs. Figg using magic to open the door, etc. He was breathing heavily, like he had been running, and was staring at Harry and glazing (every o often) at the moving pictures.  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Mrs. Figg kindly (her mood changing drastically).  
"um…" said Uncle Vernon suddenly becoming very nervous…  
Harry had never seen Uncle Vernon like this before… he was sweating a lot and looked like he felt the pictures were threatening him.  
"Well, I was going to ask you if you had seen Harry or the giant snake outside of his window…Petunia and I thought that Harry as …um…dea…well, that doesn't matter any more. We found him and that's what matters, right?" murmured the big man (looking very frightened indeed)  
Harry was having the most glorious moment of his live (besides when he beat Voldemort those 4 times and won all of his Quittich matches). Uncle Vernon scared that Harry was dead!? What was happening? Since when did he even talk to or even anything ABOUT witchcraft and wizardry? Or enter an old witches house?  
As Harry was pondering these very questions Uncle Vernon spoke again.   
"I just have one question. How did that…that…thing find us? When they asked us to be Harry's secret keepers we were under the impression that if we didn't tell anyone that our family would be safe and Lord…Lord Voldemort was..he…did…couldn't…what I mean to say is… HOW DID HE FIND US?" asked Uncle Vernon growing more panicked and louder as his odd question progressed.   
Harry had been wondering that to. How did he find 4 Privet Drive? He had even said HIMSELF that it was impossible to find it. The only way, that he knew of, was that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had told someone and they had told Lord Voldemort. But, who? Why? Why would they tell Lord Voldemort if they had known that there precious "Dudleykins" would be taken away by Dumbledore? It just didn't make sense.   
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked kindly for the first time since he could remember. The big man jumped at his own name.  
"How come you didn't tell me? If you did then I could have had a NICE and at least partially enjoyable life with you!" Harry exploded. They haven't been nice to me, why should I be nice to him now?  
"We are just your secret keepers! We didn't say that we LOVE your kind!" he spat,  
"We were scared and didn't want to lose our son. Of course we don't HATE you as much as you think. We were just scared that you would run away and we would have to lose our son, so I yelled at you more than necessary so we would have an excuse to put you in your cupboard or room. We made sure that NO ONE knew besides us and her of course (nodding his head lazily towards Mrs. Figg with a sneer)."  
It just didn't make sense!!! How could he have found them? His mind started to wander as he searched for a logical reason to the dilemma. I mean if Dudley knew then I wouldn't put it past him to… "Wait a minute!" Harry whispered with excitement. DUDLEY… if he knew then I wouldn't put it past him to do ANYTHING to get rid of him, even…even if it meant him dieing?! But was that really true? He decided to get the facts before betrothing his mind with more confusing questions.   
"Let's go Harry" Uncle Vernon murmured as he lightly tugged his shirt.  
When Harry hesitated he tugged alittle harder, which ended up knocking over the 15 year old.  
"But...but...I want....no,no....I NEED... to know this stuff!!!" Harry yelled for no reason at all, since Uncle Vernon was not yelling at him or REALLY forcing him out.  
"YES!! The boy is absolutely right! He NEEDS to know these things. I don't know if you know Vernon,but you should (she murmured lightly),but these are dangerous times and we NEED to be alert and aware and this thing really has ALOT, maybe even ALL to do with Harry POtter, the boy who lived. It may be hared to accept, but Lily and JAMES Potter were the 2 GREASTEST WIZARDS, YES WIZARDS in this world and this is their son, THE HARRY POTTER. You WILLNOT treat him like this anylonger!!!!!!" The small old lady screamed with all of her heart and finally ended up sobbing on the ground 


	4. The Door

Harry turned to look at his Uncle completely bewildered, was he missing something? He really wasn't THAT  
  
important...was he?! He got an even bigger shock when he finally looked at the large man next to him. On his  
  
face...was that....NO?!...concern? Now things were really getting weird. Little did he know they were about to get  
  
even weirder.  
  
As Harry stood there looking at the strange scene he felt a soft breeze against his cheek. It felt good and  
  
calm, but wait...how was there a breeze in the BASEMENT?! He quickly ran to the edge of the room searching for  
  
the source of the eerie wind with no luck. Awed he ran back over to the adults, but stopped dead in his tracks. In  
  
front of him was Mrs. Figg shaking and screaming at no one at all.  
  
" NO!! NO I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!! NO...no...no!" cried the old woman with vigor eventually ending up collapsing on  
  
the hard ground.  
  
What was happening?!  
  
" Mrs. Figg?!... Mrs. Figg?!..." Harry said with caution.  
  
But he was stopped in mid-sentence. The small wind had slowly been increasing and was now a low howl, no one  
  
had noticed, distracted with Mrs. Figg's predicament. It blew the pictures on the wall, shaking and scaring the  
  
inhabitants and causing them to retreat to the sides of their pictures, blasting the people and knocking them over.  
  
And then it was gone, it was as if the world had froze, Harry and Uncle Vernon remained quite motionless on the  
  
cold stone floor, completely oblivious to the upcoming events.  
  
Out of thin air appeared a man in a pure black cloak, he looked around quickly and spotted his target.  
  
Running fast and breathing hard, he ran over to the woman on the floor, but who was it? A beautiful woman in her  
  
mid-30's lay on the floor, her long blond hair draped on the ground delicately, her soft face in an expression of  
  
terror. The mysterious visitor carefully took out his wand and pointed it at the young woman on the floor, changing  
  
her into an old woman around 65 after muttering a few words. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate hard  
  
while whispering things under his breath. Suddenly the old lady stood up and took out her wand, quite  
  
mechanically actually, and began to talk, in a voice quite unlike her own:  
  
"O wonderful Master. Ruler of all. Let me reach you. My deed is done."  
  
The woman stepped back, as if expecting something to appear... and something did. Adding to the  
  
amazing scene, came a door, old and battered and quite out of place. It swung open, revealing un-ending  
  
blackness and that eerie wind that had occupied the large basement earlier that evening. The old woman stepped  
  
through, followed closely by the man in the black cloak. And just at that moment the silence was broken and Harry  
  
had just enough time to catch a glimpse of the pitch-black cloak and the retreating back of an old lady. Sry about the short chapter! I will add more that was just something I came up with at school and I just had to add it in there before I forgot. Plus..It's a cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!! LOL! J/k that is just how it turned out. Please read and review if you like it or if you don't. Thanx! I'll post more after a couple reviews. ~Noelle~ 


End file.
